


I'm with Tubbo.

by Lough_Ness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lough_Ness/pseuds/Lough_Ness
Summary: I'm sorryMy take on the festival streams if the writing was a little clearer and more dramatic angst focused than angsty drama.Bit of a formatting mess but that's just my style now.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	I'm with Tubbo.

Tommy just wanted his best friend back.

He wanted to be by Tubbo's side again, protecting the legacy of their youth.

Protecting the nation they sacrificed everything too.

Because what else do they know?

Perhaps, once, Tommy knew another life, simpler times, with two (kind of) brothers, a father and a picturesque home to match.

If only it could've stayed like that.

\------------

Tommy wouldn't say Phil was a bad parent, he tried his best, he really did; but sometimes that just isn't enough.

Too wild and free to be there, always.

Too preoccupied with twins, focusing on trying to raise one with blood on his hands- less of a son than a war buddy- and the other with a head for manipulation, given music as an outlet but it was never quite enough.

Tommy never hated his role in the family, settled in his place, funny and personable to keep them entertained and friendly, too childish and immature to keep them close. It was the way things went, what more could he want?

(So much, more than Phil could ever give him, not anymore)

\------------

No, Phil was never a bad father.

Not even when he hardly came to visit in exile, not even when, at the end of the visit, he left and didn't look back, didn't spirit him away and protect him like he always promised when Tommy was younger. Not even when he was too focused on his eldest to even spare a thought for his youngest.

\-----------

Techno never a bad brother, maybe his vehement denial of familial bond stung a bit (a lot)- but he did that with all of them… right? And perhaps he was never around much, first on periodic trips out with Phil, before setting out on his own, only checking in once in a blue moon, but he didn't answer anyone's letters, not just his. 

No, Techno wasn't a bad brother.

Even when he came at Wilbur's call, ignoring all the letters and pleas for help Tommy had sent prior, even when he ( _The Technoblade_ ) caved and killed his best friend. Not even when he told him to die like a hero and wreaked even more havoc on Wilbur's legacy. (Tubbo could've died again. Permanently. He would be gone) 

\---------------

And neither was Wilbur, Wilbur the one who raised him when Phil was gone, the one who encouraged him, gave him advice when he was too much for other people. Wilbur, his big brother, who, no matter how much he joked, always claimed him as family. Who always came home before the sun went down.

Wilbur was never a bad brother, Wilbur was family.

Wilbur

Wilbur

Wilbur

Wilbur 

Who went mad obsessing over the country he built for Tommy, for his own son, to live in peace and freedom. Who blew up all they were working towards

Who told him he would never be president.

Who died in the ashes of L'manburg, suicide via their own father, at peace at last.

Wilbur, who came back as a ghost who never loved him as much as those years in the cottage in the middle of nowhere again.

(Perhaps even at all)

\--------------------

It was never a choice that day.

Tommy had family, yes. 

Techno had helped, took him in after Dream had damaged him almost beyond repair, reminded him of his purpose, his goal and protected him like Phil always promised 

~~_**(Unless you want to call in that favour?)** _ ~~

But after Wilbur died? Tubbo was the most important person left in his life. 

They would do fine without him. They always had.

How would this be any different, it's not like Techno cared all that much anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @lough-ness
> 
> Got a pretty decent hp!au hanging around there, I'm pretty sure part 6 (and all the links to the previous instalments) is still one of the first posts you see on the tag 'mcyt hp!au'
> 
> The first couple of instalments are more bulletpoint-y and a rough draft rather than actual writing but it's okay anyway, I've been meaning to rewrite it all and post it as a story here someday.
> 
> Enjoy and stuff, idk, have a good day


End file.
